Color Me Different
by Jillian Sapphire
Summary: Old story about one of my roleplay characters... not to be continued.
1. Color Me Guilty

Summary: She fell in the shadows of the Weasley twins and the unbeatable pair of Sirius Black and James Potter, but she had a few things different from them.

One, she was a female.

Two, she was a Ravenclaw.

Three, she mainly did solo acts.

And Four, she actually quit before graduating Hogwarts.

Jillian Sapphire was one of the former infamous troublemaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. She fell in the shadows of the Weasley twins and the unbeatable pair of Sirius Black and James Potter, but she had a few things different from them.

One, she was a female.

Two, she was a Ravenclaw.

Three, she mainly did solo acts.

And Four, she actually quit before graduating Hogwarts.

It is said that war changes people. Generally it is directed to the soldiers, who were fighting in these wars. Jillian wasn't exactly in the war, but her life was changed forever. Ever since the start of her third year, the wizarding world around her slowly acknowledged the return of Lord Voldemort.

flashback

Everyone was at the breakfast table. Typical breakfast was something that resembled oatmeal and a glass of orange juice at the Sapphire household. A great big barn owl flew in the wind, and Setta untied 3 letters.

"Oh, look! We can go into Diagon Alley today and get all of your supplies," Setta said with a noticeably added enthusiasm. Sean stayed expressionless, Alaina gave a equally fake grin, and Jillian just smiled.

"Whatever, mum," Alaina said with a flat voice.

Jillian got up and exclaimed, "Oh, excellent breakfast, mum. I'll be in my room..." Her voice trailed off and she retreated to the stairs in the hall.

Benjamin walked in and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Good morning...."

Ben was cut off by a loud explosion in the kitchen. His untouched bowl of oatmeal had exploded it's contents all over the kitchen.

"JILLIAN ALEXANDRITE SAPPHIRE!"

Jillian stumbled down the stairs. She tried to keep a straight face as she address the oatmeal stained family.

"What did you do?" Setta yelled at her.

"It was just a firework..." Jillian answered, acting innocent. Benjamin started laughing.

"That was brilliant..."

"BEN! She could have seriously injured any of us!"

"A firework?" He asked his wife with eyebrows raised.

"One of the pieces could have flew out and..." Setta rambled. Jillian's father mumbled something that sounded like "Hufflepuff".

Jillian tried to tiptoe away, but Alaina spoke up.

"Mum! What about her punishment?" She whined.

"I don't see anyone making YOU Perfect," Jillian snapped.

"Girls..." A warning voice was heard.

"Oh no..." Sean sighed. It was the first thing he said all breakfast.

"Jillian, go to your room." She pretended to be disappointed, "And DON'T do anything dangerous."

Jillian started to walk off.

"Wait!" Setta warned, "I hope you don't cause this much trouble in Hogwarts."

"Sure, mum..." Jillian said as she crossed her fingers behind her back,

end flashback

Almost three summers and about fifty-one pranks later, Jillian was in her third year of Hogwarts. It was the Friday before the Easter holidays, and Jillian was in the corner of the common room, pretending to study for Arithmancy. In reality, she was just waiting for dinner.

Earlier in Potions class, Snape was taunting some Gyrfinndors as usual, and Jillian had a chance to break away for a bit. She went to Snape's desk, pretending she was going to get something from the student cupboard. She noticed his goblet on his desk, and she slipped in a potion of her own design.

"Meet you at supper, Snape." She smiled slyly and returned to her seat.

Jillian waited for Danny, a girl two years above her, and they walked to dinner. Upon walking in, she looked up at the staff table to see a humored Dumbledore and a annoyed, blue haired professor name Snape.

"Jillian! What did you do?" Danny gasped, trying to fight back the giggles.

"Why would you think I would do a thing like that?" Jillian said, rolling her eyes at her sarcasm.

Jill sat down between Sammie and Sky, and it was probably a good thing, too. Sammie wasn't exactly Sky's favorite person, or anyone's, to be exact.

"Nice work, Jill" Sammie said through girlish giggles.

"Why do you guys all think it was me?" Jill asked.

"Who else would dye Snape's hair blue? Way to show house spirit," Sky smiled. "I think even my uncle liked it." Dumbledore was Sky's uncle.

Jill barely got the chance to put a muffin in her mouth when Professor Dumbledore walked over. Jill had noticed Snape left the Great Hall.

"Miss Sapphire, I would like a word in my office, now."

"Don't punish her, Alb- sir," Sky said cautiously.

"Skylark," Sky cringed, "I believe this is between me and Miss Sapphire."

Jill got up and followed Dumbledore. As she left, she shout an admiring, "Go Sapphire!"

**AN:** This was just a write-up on my roleplaying character's life. I don't like reading OC fan fiction myself, I just wrote it because I wanted to map out the events I played. Any name that wasn't a canon character in this chapter is borrowed names from my roleplaying friends, so I would like to thank Sky, Danny and Sammie for borrowing their characters.

So.... if you actually like it... respond. If you don't... respond anyway.


	2. Color Me Mistaken

flashback

"_Miss Sapphire, your detention record is awful." A disappointed Dumbledore stared at her behind his half moon glasses._

"_Yes, sir." She mumbled. Being scolded at was one thing. Being scolded at by the Headmaster was another._

"_As for Professor Umbridge…" Jillian covered her hand tighter, "She's from the ministry, Jillian. Remember that…" He said. _

"_So?"_

"_The ministry is different now… If you mess with her, Miss Sapphire, she'll ruin your life. Not only yours…"_

"_But my dad's." Jillian supplied for him. Jillian's dad worked for the ministry, and the last time she checked, he liked his job. Jillian might have the power to make Umbridge's life hell at Hogwarts, but Umbridge could make her entire family's life hell._

"_I promise I won't upset Professor Umbridge anymore." Jillian said solemnly. She stared at the back of her left hand as she said that. In a mess of scars and scabs she could read, "I will not misbehave in school." _

"_Just Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked with smile. "At least you make promises you won't break."_

_That was Jillian Sapphire's first experience with the war._

end flashback

"This isn't about the prank… is it?" She said flatly.

"No, not really, Miss Sapphire. The prank… just reminded me of something." He goes to a bookshelf and pulls out a big grey book.

"Remind you of what? The Weasley Twins?" She asked sarcastically.

"No…" Dumbledore handed the book over to Jillian. "Your great-grandfather."

"You knew my great-grandfather?" She asked, nearly dropping the book.

"Yes, I did. I didn't know him when he was younger… but when I meet him he was a lively young man, always quick with a joke. He said he was quite the pranker when he was a school boy. Well, it was tough times then, with Grindelwald around. Your great-grandfather helped a lot then. He lost the immaturity and then… he helped to lead to the events of Gridelwald's defeat."

"But he died doing that, didn't he?" Jillian said.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Your great-grandfather was somewhat powerful. He was a great for his time. He could keep the spirits positive, but he was smart at the same time. He was the only Sapphire Ravenclaw of his time. He was also good at Charms and healing… and excelled at Ancient Magic." He sighed.

"And you are saying…" Jillian asked, confused about what Dumbledore was getting at.

"You just resemble him. Too much, in fact… Has everyone ever told you you're only the second Sapphire to become a Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore asked.

"Many times." Jillian suddenly got the point. "Are you saying… that I'm like him… and have the…" She stopped.

"Yes, Miss Sapphire. I believe you have the powers of Timothy Sapphire." He paused for a minute. "You should read that book in your hand… it was his notebook. He wrote a lot in the journal."

"No kidding…" She said, eyeing the size of the book. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? That I have powers?"

Dumbledore sighed. He wanted her to understand the significance of these powers. But she will learn, just like Timothy Sapphire did.

"That's not all, Miss Sapphire… have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"The what?"

"The Order… An organization against Voldemort." Jillian shuddered. "Your father recently joined… and so will you. You'll go to it soon… Skylark will bring you there."

"Sky's in it?" Jillian asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. He started getting up. "I think that's all, Miss Sapphire. If you have any more questions…"

"I'm fine, sir." Jillian said quietly. She got up and headed to the door.

"And Miss Sapphire… Welcome to the Order."

That was Jillian's second experience with war. And it went downhill from there.

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy and/or had writers block. Sorry if this chapter is so boring… but it's necessary. Next chapter (for all who are in my RP groups) will be about May's RP groups….**

**Harpy: Sorry if it's confusing… it's mostly meant for me to have my RP events mapped out. Or at least since April, since that's when I started my main plot for Jillian.**

**Kefer: You're in around August… sorry. Still got a few chapters to go… but lucky for you July is nothing… since I RPed nothing in July. Unless I wrote about being unconscious for 3 weeks.**

**Maybe next chapter will come sooner… sorry!**


	3. Color Me Curious

(Flashback)

"_Jillian! Jillian! Where are you, Jillian?" Setta Sapphire's voice rang through the house. She was frantically looking around the house for her eight year old daughter, never mind several missing cooking books and half of a coat hanger._

_The other half was sitting outside her husband's study. Along with the few cook books she was looking for. There was only one guess to who would do a thing like that._

"_JILLIAN! What did I tell you about your father's study?" She said, swinging the door open. Surely enough, there Jillian was on a step ladder, trying to find some books from the top shelf._

_Jillian jumped off the ladder, and smiled innocently while facing her mother. She pretended to scratch her head._

"_I don't… quite remember. There was something about…"_

"_JILLIAN! I told you a hundred times that your father's study was off limits."_

"_Ha ha… I just remembered you said something like that." She said, still smiling at her._

"_What were you doing in here, anyway?" Setta put one hand on her hip and the other hand was occupied by half a coat hanger._

"_Looking for books…"_

"_You know those books are off limits." Setta said sternly._

"_I don't see what the problem is. There just history, and documents and such."_

"_They're very important books." Setta stared glaring at Jillian._

"_Whatever. Sorry, I won't do it ever again." Jillian said, sighing._

"_You said that last time, Jillian."_

"_I mean it this time."_

"_You said that last time, too…" Alaina peeked in around the corner of the doorway, and then vanished before Jillian got a word out to defend herself._

"_Okay, now let's get out of here."_

"_I need to get my books… I left Romeo and Juliet on dad's desk."_

"_Fine, get the book, and then leave." Setta turns around and starts walking away. "Curiosity killed the cat, remember…" She recites._

"_But satisfaction brought it back to life." She mumbled. She then found her copy of Romeo and Juliet and placed in on top of a few of her father's book. Her mum would never find out._

(End Flashback)

Jillian walked down to the Hog's Head with her book bag dragging her into the pub. She usually sneaked off the grounds, along with a few other students, to go to this old dirty pub to hang out on boring nights. As she walked in, she grins at Sky and Iou.

Iou was a funny story. She refused to tell anyone her name. She would just sweetly respond, "I owe you a name." So everyone shortened that to Iou, and said it just as if it was her own name.

Jillian waved to the two, both who were talking to each other.

"Hey, Jill. How many detentions you get for the Snape thing?" Sky asked, grinning. Iou was laughing.

"That was Jill?" She asked, brushing a stray strand of red hair out of her face.

"Yeah… I got two detentions." Jillian mumbled and took a seat next to Sky. She put her book bag on the ground.

"Only two?" Sky gaped at her.

"Dumbledore… your uncle, I mean, let me off easy."

"Wish Albus would do that for me." She huffed.

Jillian laughed lightly, and then picked up the big brown book out of her bag. She opened it to a diary page and started reading it.

"What's that?" Sky said, peering over. "Is it good? I've been trying to find a good book to read."

Iou snorted. "Merlins, you Ravenclaws and your books." Sky gave Iou a glare.

"No… it's just something Dumbledore gave to me. My great-grandfather's book." Jillian shrugged and went back to reading.

She turned the page of the diary to find a registry of names. Which she then realized most of the last names on the list had the name Sapphire. The page showed all the birth dates and death dates of every blood Sapphire and by-marriage Sapphire in the family. She skimmed through it for a while, until she got to her aunt's name.

Elizabeth Jocelyn Sapphire Nott –0- Date of Birth January 31, 1954 -0- Date of Death December 18, 1982

She paused on that date. She knew her aunt died before she was born… but her great-grandfather was also dead at this point. Nobody else had the book at this point. So she looked at the name underneath that. Her fathers.

Benjamin Diones Sapphire -0- Date of Birth October 13, 1955 -0- Date of Death August 17, 2049

She knew that was wrong. Her father was alive… but it predicted the future. It already knows the death of everyone in her family before they even die. And of course, curious Jillian, she read on to the next name…

Setta Isadora O'Connell Sapphire -0- Date of Birth July 28, 1955 -0- Date of Death August 13, 1997

She dropped the book in shock. That was this year, in August. Her mother had only three and a half more months to live.

She quickly picked up the book and her book bag, and ran out of the bar trying not to cry. Sky and Iou looked at her, surprised by Jillian's sudden departure.

So maybe curiosity did kill the cat…

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy… being lazy… having writes block… I'm running out of excuses.**

**Okay, midterms now… so it's actually easier to get chapters up. Go figure.**

**Oh, and review if you like… review if you hate… just review.**


End file.
